Teacher's pet
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: Kori Anders a young high school student meets new teacher Richard Grayson. At first she can't stand his playboy ego, but when she meets the real Richard and falls in love with him can they be together or will society force them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher's pet**

**Hiya guys, sorry for not posting anything sooner I've been so busy with a new job and the start of college, and other things. I've thinking of this new fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it. **

"Kori wake up or we're going to be late for school again and I refuse to sit next to Todd again."

"I'm up, I'm up. Gosh Raven you are so bossy."

"Bossy! Are you kidding me you try sitting next to the nastiest smelling kid on this plant!"

"Okay, I understand." I said walking down stairs wearing a black and red sweater dress, with jet black leggings, black furry boots, and my long dark red hair tied up in a messy bun. Raven's long black and purple hair was in a French braid. She was also was wearing a black shirt that was cut at the shoulders and collar bone to show more skin, dark blue jeans, and black converse shoes.

"Good can we go now?"

"Yes we can!"

"God, your enthusiastic personality this early in the morning is so annoying."

"How are we even friends?"

"Good question. Get out of my house." Raven looked at me straight in the eyes trying not to laugh. We spent five more seconds trying to hide our laugher from each other before we burst.

I've been living with the Roth family ever, since first grade actually, because my parents were killed by a hit and run driver and at that time Raven and I were on not so good terms. You see we met because of our other friends Gar and Vic. Raven couldn't stand me because of my personality, but when my parents died and my sister left me to fend for myself her parents took me in. ever since then we've been best friends.

_Where r u guys? The seats r filling up and the only 1s left r beside Todd._

"Who's that?" Raven asked when my phone went off.

"Gar. He said the seats are filling up fast. We better hurry."

"Text him and let him know we're on our way."

"Already on it."

We went to the garage. Raven parents aren't on the rich side on the neighborhood, but that doesn't mean they aren't rich. Sitting in the two spots were my very own Lexus LFA and a Hayabusa Limited Edition. Raven tossed me my keys and quickly entered the Lexus. I put the key into the ignition and the car purred to life and sped off to the high school.

"There you guys are! You know how many people we had to threat to keep these seats empty?" Gar said in his whinny voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Raven said and sat down in her seat.

Just then the principal came in. "Guys I have very bad news. Last night Mr. Zeal passed away last night from a heart attack."

"So does that mean no class the rest of the year?" A kid called out and everyone started to cheer.

"No, instead we're finding someone to replace him."

"Awe, come on Mr. G. no one wants that." Another kid called out.

"Anyways, until then you guys are going to have a sub, for now. So say hello to Mrs. Gary."

"Hi Mrs. Gary." The class muttered.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other."

"I'm telling you that lady has to have the worst teaching skills on face of the earth." Gar whined sitting down at the lunch table. "I hope our new teacher is better than that."

"How was she?" Vic asked sitting down with his tray.

"Kori and Raven had to correct her more times than one can count."

"Ouch."

"So how's your plan going about Karen?"

"I don't even want to talk about it?"

"She turned you down? Dude I'm so sorry."

"No she didn't turn me down. She got a new boyfriend,"

"Awe, well look at the bright side they might breakup."

"So when are you guys getting a new teacher?"

"I do not know. It may take a week or a few days."

"We-" Vic was about say something, but the bell rang out signaling the end of lunch and the start of class.

At the end of the day I tossed Raven my keys so she can drive us home. When we get home we find a note on the counter from Raven's mom.

Dear girls, your father and I were called into the office for a late night meeting. We'll be home afterwards. Until then there is some leftovers in the fridge.

Love mom

P.s clean your rooms

"Well, looks like mom and dad's not going to be here." Raven called out to me as I was getting a snack.

"Where are they?"

"Office, where else? Leftover are in the fridge and they told us to clean our rooms."

"Typical." I said going to the living to do my homework.

The next day

"Kori, are you up?"

"I'm just about ready."

"Well let's go the meeting for tryouts are starting in a few minutes!"

"Oh crap. Okay let's go." I said running out of my room.

"Come on, we only have five minutes."

"I thought you hated the idea of running as a sport."

"Yeah well, training with you over summer break opened up my eyes."

"I told you cross country was awesome." I said with a huge grin.

"I would say it was awesome, but it's okay."

"Let's go."

"Okay girls when we have tryouts after school I'm looking for pacing, agility, and sped- Ah, Kori, you're late."

"Sorry Coach Taylor. We've slept in late."

"Girls for those of you who are newly trying out this is Kori Anders. She is one of the girls that went to nationals last year. She's great at running, but if she's late to three meeting or a no show she won't be on this team anymore."

"I understand, Coach Taylor."

The rest of the meeting was boring expect they were talking about the new teacher.

"I heard he's hot."

"I heard his father was Bruce Wayne."

"If that's true he must be filthy rich."

"Okay girls that's all the time we have this morning a expect to see you guys at the field this afternoon. You guys are dismissed."

"Oh, Raven, do you think the new teacher is going to start today?"

"I doubt it, but if it's true about him being Bruce Wayne's son then there's a possibility."

"Oh I hope the rumors are true then, so we can have a better teacher."

"How do you know he- if it's a he- is going to be better? Do you know something that I don't know?"

"You mean that Mr. Wayne only has four sons and all of them are guys?"

"Okay point taken."

"Let's just hope he's better than Mrs. Gray."

We walked in the classroom only to find Mrs. Gray sitting in at the teacher's desk.

"I guess it's too much to ask, huh?"

The bell rang to signal the beginning of class.

"Good morning class. As of most of you know there will be a new teacher taking my place."

"Is he going to stay? How long do we have to wait?" A kid asked.

"Yes, he is going to stay. For all I know he is Bruce Wayne's son and wants to be a cop."

"Then why is he going to teach us?"

"One of his degrees is in math. he got it because at first he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life and decided to go for math."

"What made him change his mind?"

"I think he found out that his parents were killed when he was seven, but you'll have to ask him when or if he gets the job-"

"And if he does when will he start?"

"Next week, maybe, I can't give you the details, because I don't know them myself."

The week dragged on. People would not stop talking about the new teacher. By Friday it was confirmed that our new teacher would be Mr. Wayne eldest son Richard Grayson. The girls were going crazy over the playboy. I for one hated the hype people were throwing for him. I mean do not get me wrong he is hot, but his playboy lifestyle does not sit right with me. He is a creep that should never come with-in five yards of women if he is just going to play with their hearts and treat them like sex objects only. Now do not also get me wrong I know that some of it as to deal with reporters just trying to get a juicy story out of nothing, but you can't blame the press that much which is his conceit excuse for the bad publicity he gets.

**Sorry I have end it right here and get ready for work. Please if you guys like it so far, please let me know. I'll update as soon as I can, bye. Next chapter Richard comes into the picture and Kori's real ideas about him after meeting him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm sorry I've been so busy I have not forgotten about this story or my other story. Please review and favorite, or follow bye.**

The next week

"Kori, wake up! We should not have to do this every day!"

"I am sorry." I yelled back and quickly got up and got ready. I put on a black Blazer with a royal blue top underneath, black pants, and black slip-ons, with my hair tied up in a bun. Hey just because I might dislike a person does not mean I am not going to be professional about it. I walk downstairs and met raven by the door ready to go.

"The new teacher starts today."

"So, why should I care?"

"I know you don't like him, but I mean come on look at the Brightside they're getting rid of Mrs. Gray."

"At least she does not go around playing with girls hearts."

"Star…" Raven groaned.

Starfire is my nickname my dad gave to me because I was his little star and because I always had fire in my belly when it came to my options and beliefs. Anyone calls me that, now, when I start ranting about everything and anything.

"I get it. I will try to be nice."

"Good, let's go I don't want to sit next to Todd again."

We've made it there on time for a change. We sat next to our Gar away from Todd. Richard Grayson was nowhere to be found. Which was a good thing, but the whole class was talking about the new teacher. Just then to my displeasure, Richard Grayson walked through the threshold. The scene played out in my mind in a very beautiful twisted kind away. Richard walked through the door and burst in flames just like vampires do when they are not invited in the movies. Expect the only problem is that is that everyone wanted to invite him in.

"Hello, everybody, I'm Mr. Grayson and I'll be your new teacher." Richard greeted the class. His voice deep and husky, he was wearing a black blazer with a deep dark red shirt, his raven hair was gelled into spikes, and his eyes were covered by glasses.

He always wore his glasses; the girls he 'dated' told reporters that he would never take them off not even when he went to bed. I wonder if he's trying to hide his sadness. Maybe the big shot is just broken and wandering around lost and confused.

The rest of class went by with a breeze. Finally, it was lunch time. Raven and grabbed our meals and headed to our table.

"So how do you guys like Dick?" Vic asked.

"So that's his nickname. I will have to use it." I said.

"I take it she doesn't like him."

"Nope. She would even look his way the whole class period." Gar said sitting down with his food.

"Give the guy a chance he might surprise you."

"He will only surprise me if he drops dead just like the old teacher."

"Kori, everybody has dark secrets and dark pasts. You two have more in common than you think."

"And you know this how."

"He's been my brother's best friend for a few good years now."

"How come you never told us this?" I said with my arms crossed.

"Because the way you talk about him."

Just then the bell rang for class. The rest of the day went well in chemistry we got to set things on fire, English we had to read and recite Romeo and Juliet, and in social studies we got to have a debate on the civil rights moment. It was so much fun, but then it was time to go home and that's when the day turned bad.

I was packing up my books to go home and Mr. Grayson stopped me and asked me to see him the classroom for a second. We sat across from each other.

"Ms. Anders-"

"Mr. Grayson."

"Okay, what I done to you to make you dislike me? Did I sleep with your sister and now your whole family hates me?"

"My sister is dead to me."

"Okay, I'm sorry to hear that?" He said with a confused look.

"Do not be I do not need sympathy from you."

"Okay so why don't you like."

"Awe is the playboy really sad that he does not have a girl wrapped around his pinky?" I said with a whiney voice with an evil smile plastered on my face. Man if looks could kill, I would have already died twice.

"No I don't want this year to be tense because of some hatred toward me."

"Look I have to go my friend is waiting, impatiently I might add, outside for me."

"Kori-"

"Bye Richard." I said getting up, grabbing my things, and leaving.

"Kori. Where were you?"

"Sorry, Mr. Grayson asked me to stay after to talk."

"About what?"

"About why I do not like him."

"May I have the keys?" Raven asked holding out her hand.

"Oh right, here." I said throwing the keys.

"Oh good, you guys are home." Mom said as we were just walking through the door.

"What's happening?" Raven asked in a dry non-caring voice.

"Mr. Wayne invited us for dinner and that means you, too."

"Why?" I blurted out.

"Because it's the nice thing to do, now I want your Sunday best and be ready in an hour."

"And why didn't you two tell us about this earlier?"

"Because they just found out, Raven." Riley, Raven's five year old sister said.

"I am-"

"We'll be getting dressed." Raven said cutting me off and taking me by the arm and led me upstairs to get ready.

"What was that for?"

"You have to go with us."

"Why?"

"One, I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of idiots and two because I said so."

"Who are you to speak to me like that?"

"Your best friend, now hurry."

"Okay, but I have to feed Silkie, first."

"Okay, but hurry up."

I went into my room and found my Pink and White Chinchilla named Silkie sleeping on my bed when I closed the door her red eyes opened and looked at me. I walked up to her and let her sniff me. Once I was done playing with her I put her on the ground and give her her dust bath and went over to feed and give her new water.

Once I was done I went into my closet and looked at my best clothes and grabbed a sleeveless white knee length dress, a dark sleeveless jean jacket, and dark brown cowboy boots. Turned my curling iron on and then jumped in the shower. After my shower I dried my hair, brushed my teeth, curled my hair, put the clothes on, and put light makeup on.

When I got downstairs everyone was waiting on me.

"Don't worry we all just got down here, too." Mom said when she saw the look on my face.

"Everyone ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yes." Riley yelled excitedly.

"Well then, let's go." We get into the Lexus SUV and start out to Bruce Wayne's house.

It took maybe forty-five minutes to reach our distention. We all looked up at the manor in awe. Bruce Wayne's home was huge. It was something straight out of the house was painted white with red shutters and a door; the yard was nice and green not to mention the front garden was beautiful.

We walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and waited. When the door opened a tall elderly man answered.

"Hello, you must be the Ross's."

"Yes we are, sir."

"Please, come in."

"Thank you."

"Master Bruce and Master Dick will be down here shortly. You may wait in the study. Do you want tea or water?"

"No sir."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Great." I said under my breath crossing my arms and throwing myself into a seat. Not long after the elderly man left Bruce Wayne and Richard came into the room.

"Hello Mr. Ross Mrs. Ross. This is my eldest son Richard Grayson." Bruce said greeting mom and dad.

"It's nice to meet you Richard. These are our daughters Raven, Riley, And Kori."

"Yeah Raven and Kori are in the class I teach, but isn't her name Anders?"

"That's none of your business." I said."

"Kori, be nice." Mom instructed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"It's time for dinner." The elderly man announced.

We all made our way to the dining room. It was pretty. The room was painted white with a gold trim and dark hardwood floors, in the middle of the room was a long dark table with seats to match.

"So Richard, tell us about yourself."

"Well sir I came from a family of acrobats."

"Acrobats?"

"Yeah, we were called the flying Grayson's."

"Oh I've heard of you guys. You were the first acrobats to not use a net?"

"I don't really know if we were the first, but we didn't use the net."

"What happen to you guys? You were amazing."

"My parents died while performing." Richard said.

"How?" Riley blurted.

"This guy wanted money and when he didn't get it he cut the ropes. While my mom and dad were performing the ropes snapped and they fell."

"I'm so sorry." Mom told Richard.

"It's okay it was a long time ago."

"Hey, what's that on the wall?" Riley asked.

"Huh?"

"The news clipping."

"Oh Richard was a hero. He saved a little girl from a burning car."

"What?" I blurted.

"Hey you shouldn't have judged me before you got to know me."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "I was twelve and I was riding my bike and saw this green 1980s car crash and burn. All I saw was this dark hair girl screaming and beating on the back windshield, I quickly got off my bike and ran to help the little girl. I broke a window and gave my hand and pulled her out of the car. She tried to go back to get her parents, but it was already too late they were gone."

"Honey, are you alright." Dad asked me."

"Excuse me." I said running out of the room and did not stop until I found a porch. I ran to the railing and inhaled and exhaled deeply. The story that Richard told me ran through my mind like a horror movie.

"Kori." Richard's deep husky voice now only a whisper said.

"That was me." I said now tears started flowing out."

"Huh?" his voice now right beside me.

"The little girl you saved that night riding your bike was me."

"Kor-"but before he could say anything I turned round and cried in his chest. He put his arms around me and laid his chin on my head and tried to sooth me. We were like that for a long time before I pulled away wiping my eyes.

"Kori-"

"Do not, Richard. I just want to stay out here until I get enough courage to face them in there."

"Okay." He said sitting down on the stairs."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving you in this state I'll leave you alone and you won't even know I was here."

I just nodded my head and sat next to him with this weird feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach.


End file.
